


Ombra Mai Fu

by Takibet937



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takibet937/pseuds/Takibet937
Summary: Enjolras tiene treinta años, ya se acabó la época revolucionaria en la universidad y ahora es un cantante contratenor que protagonizará la ópera Serse.
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	Ombra Mai Fu

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que lo disfruten, les dejo unos links de ayuda (Wikipedia) que explica la ópera y el aria que canta Enjolras.  
> https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serse  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQm2C5UrERg

Ombra mai fu  
di vegetabile  
cara ed amabile,  
soave più.

Ombra mai fu  
di vegetabile  
cara ed amabile,  
soave più.

Cara ed amabile,  
ombra mai fu  
di vegetabile  
cara ed amabile,  
soave più.  
soave più.

La musica empezo a sonar, y Grantaire vio como salía esta figura estilizada al escenario, era alto, delgado pero fuerte, se notaba sus musculatura, no se fijo mucho y se sentó junto con el director y arreglista. Eran dos hombres de avanzada edad, que le habían cogido cariño y después de tocar con él en varias ocasiones los empezaba a contar más como amigos que como colegas.

Cuando lo invitaron al ensayo ellos ya sabían que Grantier iba a quedar prendado del rubio, lo sabían porque conocían al chico desde que tenía trece años y le habían ayudado a conseguir su beca en el Conservatorio, lo sabían porque Grantaire era un gran admirador de la belleza, de esa belleza rara que era precisamente Enjolras, con mucho ánimo lo invitaron al ensayo de la ópera Serse de música barroca que empezaban a dirigir. 

Las luces se atenuaron dándole el protagonismo al hombre, que en ese mismo instante Grantier estaba ignorando, veía su teléfono un poco distraído mientras pensaba en una copa de vino, la música barroca nunca había sido especialmente lo suyo, tal vez estaba enamorado de algunas airas, pero muy pocas escuchaba o asistía a una ópera completa. Una voz suave surgió del escenario y levantó el rostro de forma automática, sus oídos se concentraron en escuchar esa nota que se alargaba y murió con una hermosura espontánea. Ombra mai fu, decia la letra, el conocía el aria por una amiga suya que era soprano, pero este hombre la estaba interpretando con una facilidad arrolladora. Su voz era una mezcla perfecta de confusión, era suave como la de mujer pero poderosa, era alta y elegante como el que la interpretaba, que existiera una voz como la de ese chico en pleno siglo XXI lo dejaba estupefacto, los castrati ya no existían y rezaba a todos los dioses que ese no fuera su caso. La luz refleja un dorado más intenso en sus rizos cogidos por una coleta, la cara ligeramente ladeada, hacia que su piel se viera como un perfecto mármol, sus ojos cerrados, pero de su boca no dejaban de brotar esas hermosas notas, con una delicadeza impresionable, tenía sus manos juntas delante y las movía con mucha delicadeza cuando empezaba a subir de nota. 

En ese momento Grantaire no sabía que aquel joven se convertiría en su esposo, que una tarde de invierno antes de que él saliera de gira por Europa, Enjolras llegaría con una pequeña caja en sus manos, y le propondría matrimonio. No sabía que escogerian casarse en ese mismo teatro donde ahora se encontraba sentado como recuerdo de la primera vez que se conocieron, que el director que lo había invitado sería el padrino de su boda, y lloró toda la ceremonia. Por ahora Grantaire no podría dejar de mirar al contratenor que tenía al frente, su chaleco rojo relucía bajo los reflectores, y su voz lo embelesaba. Lo peor fue cuando la música se detuvo y él abrió sus ojos, unos celestes penetrantes, que lo miraron rápidamente para alejar la mirada de forma repentina. 

-Chicos podrian repetirla por favor, Enjolras el árbol - el director habla sacando de ensueño a Grantier que cierra la boca y vuelve su espalda a la silla- Después de esto tal vez te guste un poco más el barroco R- El director le susurra y Enjolras vuelve a repetir su solo pero esta vez realiza su acto mientras se inclina en la escenografía de un árbol, un árbol plateado que ocupa gran parte del escenario, un árbol que sólo ayuda a resaltar la belleza del otro, sus pómulos y la forma en la que mueve la cabeza, el celeste de los ojos del cantante miraba al público pero evitaba el contacto visual con el otro, mientras este lo buscaba desesperadamente, estaba enamorado, era un hecho, escucharlo una vez lo dejó perplejo pero una segunda vez, hizo que algo dentro de su pecho creciera como una braza ansiosa por consumirlo todo.

El director continuó corrigiendo pequeños detalles mientras el contratenor seguía cantando su parte, hasta que en un momento de desespero Grantaire subió al escenario con un guión en mano y empezó a cantar las partes de los otros con el rubio, este le miró con desdén para darle a entender que al ser tenor, no lo podía acompañar con propiedad en las piezas que eran para una soprano, pero no le importo lo siguió intentado con todos los falsetes que pudo lograr. Los dos hombres de edad avanzada solo los veían a los dos desafiandose en el escenario, cada escena era un reto, en donde el rubio de insinuaba al otro que se retirar, pero este terco y cínico seguía dando lo mejor de sí, la tensión era palpable, ninguno quería ceder y estaban retando a los músicos a dar lo mejor de sí. 

-Gracias chicos es todo por hoy - El director con una vozarrón los detuvo a todos, los músicos suspiraron de alivio y los dos hombres quedaron de pie en escenario con las frentes sudorosas y la respiración agitada. El arreglista los llamó a los dos y los introdujo apropiadamente, Enjolras no dejó que terminara cuando muy educadamente se retiró a su camerino, el conocía a Grantaire, como todo francia lo hacía, era el nuevo niño prodigio de la música clásica, tocaba el piano, el violín y arpa, a los trece empezó la universidad de música que terminó en dos años y empezó giras prácticamente mundiales tocando el violín todos los conciertos para violín que existían desde Brunch, Mozart, Brahms hasta Tchaikovsky, a sus treinta años tenía el gusto de negarse a los trabajos que no le interesaban, todos en la música clásica sabía su declive a los veinte con el alcohol. Enjolras golpeó el camerino con rabía claro que conocía a ese grandísimo idiota, toda su adolescencia, su paso por la universidad, soñó con tocar con él, hasta que lo apodaron “El chico malo” de la música clásica. Su corazón se había encogido tanto cuando este salió en televisión declarando su retiro para ir a rehabilitación. Se cambio con ágilmente y salió por la puerta trasera con la intención de evadir a sus jefes. 

-Veo que no te gusto la intromisión Apolo -El pelinegro se encontraba recostado al costado de la entrada trasera fumando - No es cordial dejar a tus jefes de esa forma te puede costar el protagonista - Enjolras lo miró con sorpresa, aunque no lo quisiera admitir su hermosura sobrepasaba sus expectativas, su nariz, era grande pero encajaba en su cara grande y de facciones rudas, sus crespos y negros cabellos, lo hacen lucir más joven de lo que era, como odiaba sentirse traicionado por sus propios deseos y esos ojos verdes con un toque de cinismo, eran más verdes que en las fotos de internet. 

\- Lo que pase con mi trabajo no es de su incumbencia, permiso - siguió derecho, intentando calmarse y pensar cómo iba a contarle esto a Combeferre sin gritar o alterarse, estaba conociendo a la persona con la que soñó toda su adolescencia y ahora lo rechazaba con ahínco. 

La mañana siguiente Enjolras se levantó con un leve dolor de cabeza había soñado con Grantaire, se sentía patético, sabía que no sería un gran día, reviso su celular para encontrar una invitación para almorzar por parte del director de la ópera, se alistó para los ensayos y llego puntual como siempre, empezaron y a la mitad de ellos llegó él, esta vez no se sentó, solo se quitó la chaqueta la dejó delante de la silla y empezó a remangar su camisa para subir al escenario con libreto en una mano y partituras en la otra. Por indicación del director los músicos empezaron desde el principio, esta vez hizo su solo y se sentó a ver complacido como Grantaire empezaba a cantar la parte de Romilda, y por más de que Enjolras fuera un profesional no pudo evitar reírse cuando Grantaire se empieza a coquetear al mismo intenta interpretar el papel de Arsamene y Romilda a la vez. Por suerte no fue el único y los dos hombres mayores secundaron sus carcajadas. El ambiente había quedado relajado, ya no estaban en un reto musical, ahora los dos parecían disfrutar mientras cantaban las escenas. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se vió sentado junto a Grantaire. 

-Apolo tienes… si ahí… Nop… a ver dejame -hasta ese momento el almuerzo transcurrió con naturalidad los directores estaban hablando de cuando llegarán los otros cantantes, para poder seguir ensamblando la ópera, y cuando pasaría la modista para empezar con los trajes, también le ofrecieron a Grantaire hacer una pequeña aparición con el violín a mitad del acto uno y otra a mitad del acto dos, nada protagonista pero le podría salir muy bien. Enjolras solo se burlaba y decía que lo debían poner a cantar ya que tantas ganas tenía, hasta que un pedazo de salsa salpicó su rostro, y Grantaire al verse inentendido, limpio la mejilla del otro con su pulgar. Tal vez su dedo se posó más tiempo de lo debido en la cara ajena, tal vez, sus dedos ardían sólo con tocar esa piel tan fina, o tal vez el otro sintió el callo de su dedo y eso le desagradó pero lo que era seguro fueron los ojos de Enjolras que se abrieron como platos ante el acto y se retiró al servicio enseguida. 

En ese momento Grantaire se sentía terrible, su tacto había espantado tanto a ese hombre, sabía que no era simpático que los tatuajes en sus brazos y en sus manos causaban impresión al igual que su piercing en el labio, pero nunca se había sentido tan rechazado abiertamente por alguien. La mezcla de asombro y terror en la cara de Enjolras sumado a la agilidad con la que este había huído al baño caló en los más profundo de su corazón. Lo que no sabía era que más adelante los dos se reirían de ese día donde Enjolras sintió que su corazón lo iba a delatar ante el otro. En ese momento solo terminaron su comida entre silencios incómodos y conversaciones banales. 

Volvieron al ensayo, un ambiente de tensión por parte de los dos cantantes volvió a surgir, ahora con partitura en mano, Grantaire ya no miraba a Enjolras embelesado y este rehuía cualquier intento de mirada. Cuando el director dio por terminado el ensayo, todos suspiraron con gran alivio, para ese momento la tensión entre los dos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Al día siguiente Enjolras hizo algo que jamás en toda su carrera como músico había hecho, llegó tarde, a propósito simplemente no quería llegar y ver al otro, dijo una disculpa bajito que nadie creyó, y se preparó para el ensayo. Cuando salió al escenario vio que el peli negro no estaba, ni con el director sentado, ni encima del escenario, intento fingir naturalidad y siguió. El día siguiente llegó temprano, pero el otro no estaba, preguntó al director un poco desganado que había pasado con el chico malo de la música clásica, pero solo consiguió una reprimenda por llamar así al músico y sus reacciones esquivas hacía él. 

-Fue muy duro contigo esta tarde lo sé, pero es como un hijo para él, un hijo que cuida y ama. Seguramente debe ser chocante para tí, tienen la misma edad, y mientras tu te mataste estudiando él ya estaba siendo ovacionado por todo el mundo. -El arreglista se sentó junto a él cuando todos ya se estaban yendo, pero justo hoy se sentía cansado, triste y reprendido, al escucharlo se sorprendió era tan fácil de malinterpretar, nunca fue envidia lo que sintió por Grantaire, igual seguramente había perdido la oportunidad, oportunidad de que… pensó, acaso quería que todos sus sueños de adolescencia se cumplieran y se veía en los brazos de Grantaire, acaso estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida con un ex alcohólico, que oportunidad era exactamente la que estaba perdiendo, miró a su derecha para ver al arreglista de la obra, quería contestar pero solo cerró la boca para volverla a abrir. - Grantaire es un chico frágil, seguramente mucho más que tú, la próxima vez que lo veas solo no seas tan rudo con él - y lo dejaron solo en el teatro mientras él veía como todas las luces se apagaban, tenía treinta, pensó, tenía treinta maldita sea, a los dieciséis pensaba que a los treinta ya eras un adulto, que ya nadie te diría que hacer y qué no hacer, pero ahí estaba sentado en un teatro vacío, sintiéndose culpable e inmaduro, no debió preguntar de esa forma pero le pareció un chiste jocoso y casual, que le disimulaba su interés por la ausencia del otro. 

Pasó un mes y medio en donde solo vió a Grantaire en la salida o en la entrada del teatro, hablando con el director y el arreglista, pero esté al verlo se alejaba lo más rápido posible o no le hablaba más que lo estrictamente necesario. Las exigencias de la obra eran cada vez mayores, y los ensayos más extensos hasta que llegó el día de la primera función, estaba ansioso y cuando estaba ansioso pensaba más de la cuenta. Cuando el director pasó preguntado cuántas sillas le separaba sintió una extraña melancolía, ninguna contestó con una fingida sonrisa, no tenía a nadie a quien invitar, todos sus amigos estaban ocupados en sus propias carreras o con sus ya formadas familias, sus padres habían fallecido y su hermana vivían en el extranjero con su esposo, y cuando se sentó al camerino mientras lo maquillaban, se dio cuenta cuál había sido la oportunidad que había perdido, era una vida en donde Grantaire lo esperaba al final de la ópera con chocolates o flores, y se irían a la casa juntos. Pero él no podía superar su decepción de adolescencia, se rió para sí mismo, él ni siquiera había conocido a Grantaire cuando era alcohólico, no sabía cómo había quebrado al otro crecer bajo los reflectores y siendo perseguido por la farándula mundial. Suspiró y salió a darlo todo en el escenario, las escenas melancólicas se le dieron con más facilidad que nunca, al fin y al cabo así se estaba sintiendo. 

Cuando entro a su camerino, había varias flores, unas de su hermana, de Combeferre, de Courfeyrac, de varios colegas que ahora lo creían importantes y cuando estaba terminado de cambiarse, escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Se levantó abrir, pensando que serían sus colegas, pero vio un ramo gigante con unos macarrones en el centro. Dio paso a la persona que la traía y tomó la tarjeta para leer en una perfecta caligrafía: 

**Lamento molestarte en tu día especial, te felicito, tu voz es simplemente hermosa como tú Apolo, no podía guardar este comentario, tal vez si me vuelves a mirar te parezca menos feo o aterrador, siento asustarte.**

**R**

Enjolras sonríe de medio lado y siente los ojos humedecerse, si definitivamente había perdido la oportunidad con el músico, como le iba a responder a esto, él sabía el músico había aceptado una gira y saldría mañana por toda europa y ni siquiera tenía su número. Levantó la cabeza para poner la tarjeta en el ramo y vio que el hombre que lo trajó seguía ahí. Habló de que podía dejar el ramo en la mesa, y ya le daría su propina, pero cuando se volteo a buscar su billetera escucho la voz carrasposa del otro. 

-Siento ser tan acosador, perdona, intenté darte tu espacio, pero no puedo irme y rendirme así no más, por favor mírame otra vez -Enjolras quedó paralizado, el estaba ahí en su camerino, la person que idealizo, que casi no conocía y que ahora le decía que lo mirara, se giró y le dijo que si con una seguridad aterradora en la voz - Apolo no entiendo no pregunte nada, sí que - Grantaire se reía de él hasta que vio los ojos húmedos y rojizos del rubio -Apolo ¿Estás bien?

\- Si maldita sea si, a todo lo que me digas de ahora en adelante, va a ser si, quieres salir si, quieres que te espere si -y sonrió de verdad como hace mucho no sonreía. Grantaire preguntó si podía abrazarlo y éste rodo los ojos - Si, carajo si, no entiendes que si a todo contigo- contestó exasperado con las mejillas sonrojadas y recibiendo al peli negro en sus brazos, solo ahí cuando este no lo podía ver, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, no había perdido ninguna oportunidad las tenía todas entre sus brazos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
